Westeros' Beginnings
by SnowWarrior1230
Summary: A Game of Thrones & Breaking Bad crossover with inspiration from LOST themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Pretty much a Breaking Bad, Game Of Thrones crossover, with some LOST themes to it. Try to go easy on me, it's my first Fanfiction.**

**Note: A lot of GoT themes, that average Fanfic readers _might _not**** get**.

It was a sunny day, the waves were rolling smoothly on the sands, the wind blew softly over the trees, the sun shined with minimal clouding. On an island in the middle of the Narrow Sea, undiscovered by the Kingdom's of Westeros or Free Cities of Essos, contained all but a single Sandstone made building, inhabited by all, but one man and his farm. How the island remained so secluded for this long is a mystery, but perhaps that is for the best.

The man worked on his farm constantly, it was small and provided just enough for him to have decent meals throughout the day, he also had a field where he was able to produce his own sweet wines. It was a humble life that Jesse Pinkman was living in this new land. He didn't look a day older than when Walter broke him out of Jack's Stronghold, containing the thick beard, raggedy hair and scars. His day consisted of, waking up, walking around the beach, tending to his farm, making breakfast, and simply observing the people inhabiting the two continents to his east and west.

His senses were good, he was able to see huge distances, hear many things, as well as even influence these events slightly, but for the most part he just observed, watching as the people simply rule over and slaughter each other, hoping one day to see a change, to see people work together and overcome their greed, overcome, _him_.

Jesse continued to do this for an uncountable amount of time, even to the modern-day.

In 298 AC, Jesse sits on his beach admiring a public event in Westeros.

"Hello" a man says behind him, adorned in black robes, and slippers (to match Jesse's countering, White Robes and slippers). It was Heisenberg, he too looked similar the day he had freed Jesse, even with the same glasses on, "Good morning to you too, Walter" Jesse says back.

Heisenberg smiles, before asking "May I join you?" Jesse replies "Go ahead" he looks at Heisenberg, and points with his head next to him, Heisenberg quickly sits there.

"How do you just sit here and watch this, doesn't it ever get dull?" Heisenberg asks, "I find it interesting, to see how they act when nobody tampers with them, it's watching a whole Civilization unfold before you" he says back, now revealing, the event the two are watching is the public execution of Ned Stark.

"You know, this always ends the same, they plot, they murder, they destroy everything, I don't know why you have so much faith in them." Heisenberg says back, looking into the event, "It isn't the end, there's only one end, the rest is progress, Walter." Heisenberg scoffs. "After Twelve-Thousand years of watching, do you think this is 'progress'?" Jesse looks at Heisenberg right into his glasses, "Change is never a quick process, Walter. Patience is a virtue" Jesse replies back. Heisenberg than quickly turns to anger, "One of these days Jesse, I'm going to find a loophole, and I'm going to leave this place, than you can talk to me, about patience!" he says raising his voice. Jesse than pours wine in a wooden chalice, and raises it "I look forward to it". He than drinks it, and continues watching, the event, only to realize it ended while they were talking to one another.

As Heisenberg gets up and leaves, he pats Jesse and says "Nice talking to you R'hllor", which causes Jesse to think back further in the past.

**What do you think, should I do another part!? **


	2. Chapter 2

The days were long as a slave for the poor Melony, the hours were tough and the jobs were terrible, her master cared little for her or the other slaves, only using them to continue the Window Baking Business. One of the biggest in Asshai and known for using slaves for it's more _dirty _work. The work load kept coming in, and slaves kept fighting away at the mills, until one day the Asshai Port Company offered great deals for some of the Workers to be sold... one such being Melony.

She slept in her cot, made of nothing but some straw and hides of sheets, she had just eaten her meal of a few crumbs left off of the city streets. Until the master opened the door to the Slave Pen, and exclaimed

"Take your pick Captain!" , suddenly a man, tall, hansom and in sailor clothes walked down the steps, looking over at all the slaves. He took of quick gander around, and pointed to a few of the younger ones.

"Those will do" he says, as his men take them up the stairs. He then stairs over "almost ready?" one shipmate asks. The captain almost goes back up the stairs, until he sees one other slave.

"You will do" he says with a sinister tone and look, it was Melony. She quickly got taken by some soldiers up steps, she was thrown onto the ground next to the others, before someone announced.

"You have all been chosen to take part in the most recent voyage of the Asshai Port Company, this is your commander Yalkor" he says firmly, you will all be serving under him, and you willobey orders!

He says clashing his whip against the side "the ship will leave at dawn, get some rest".

Melony and the slaves were pretty much dragged to their resting area as she heard the others talking

"You think they'll take us out of here. Maybe to Westeros!"

"Don't get your hopes up Cheron, westeros doesn't deal with Slaves. Likely, they will not take part in this."

"They do it illegally" Melony says

"Master even sold some of the earlier slaves to Westerosi Nobles, it goes on despite it's unpopularity." After that they are taken inside, their beds weren't really too much better than the Glass Baker's, but it had actually blankets which they thought as a plus. The next day Yalkor himself wakes them for the trip.

"Let's go slaves, it's time for the Shipride." He forces most of them to get up and they make their way through the streets onto the boat getting stairs from most people.

Melony never had experienced boats, she thought it would make her sick, since most rocking things do, might have something to do with her constant work on rocking Glass machines. As she went on they put her and the others into another room, Yalkor tells them

"Be quite, if any of you are required we will tell you!" he says walking up to the deck. While there, the slaves overheard a discussion,

"...Summer Islands would be fine." one says.

"You really think we could go through the Narrow Sea to get there, Westerosi ships are everywhere near the coast" Another adds.

"They won't dare disrupt the Asshai Port Company, they wouldn't risk the war." one of them spits, "Summer Islands, far from here..." Yalkor points out to them

As the night goes on, Melony and the others remain locked up, while the sailors feast on the deck, they can hear all their drunken foolishness and a little of it spilled to their level, even a few slaves were drinking it. The Next Day Melony was called to work on the side of the ship as she worked with the tools a man was watching her

"If I may ask, why did the Captain chose me out of all the other slaves"

"You're young mostly." he says looking down

"Or maybe he saw something in you, I don't know, just keep building the side, those serpents did a number on it." she continues to work still wondering why_. _She certainly wasn't the strongest, though she was not stupid she was not really smart either.

The work never got easier, but she did get used to it, all she did was eat, work, and sleep. Until a hurricane occurred during one night, it was tough and water leaked into the cells but she remained put, hearing the sailors scurry to contain their ship. Melony and the others thought the storm would just be dealt with and they would be able to sleep, but it kept getting worse and more water kept leaking in. The Winds were so strong the boat was shacking back and fourth, and waves caused it to go off course. She at one point hit her head on something and knocked herself out, as she awoke she heard sailors running on the deck and no movements or rocking, they must've been put on land. She and others overheard discussion that they were marooned on a beach, and the boat was too damaged to be used.

"Worthless! How can we leave this rock without the sails in any acceptable condition?" Yalkor yells out

"I can help" Melony shouts up wanting to do something in this incident, one Sailor quickly goes down the steps and lets out his key before Yalkor says.

"They'll try and escape, don't let them out!" the sailor quickly stops, before Yalkor yells for him to get up to

"Get up here, now!", the sailor goes up, and due to being tired and in a rush it caused them to run up the stairs, dropping the key next to Melony.

"Get it, come on we can get out of here!" one man next to her exclaims.

"And go where, we don't know were we are!" another points out.

"I don't know if I can reach it" Melony explains, and she tries. The Night rises in as she spent all day, trying to reach for the key

"We need it soon, they'll come back down and take it any moment!", One person exclaims to her.

"Just hang on, I almost have it" she says, trying to reach her shorter arms to the key, just out of her fingers clasp. As she was reaching, she hears someone coming, it's Yalkor. He saw her, and noticing what was happening they could see the rage in his eyes.

"You're my slaves, how dare you attempt to abandon me!?" he lets out before stabbing one with his sword.

"If you want to leave then go!" he says stabbing two more, Melony watches this in horror. He took out every prisoner except her, and was about to give the final blow, until, he feels snow on his face.

"What is this?!" he screams out.

"is there snow out there!" he says going up to investigate the odd Phenomenon, as they thought they were in a warm location.

"Sir this island is Tropical, how is there frost from the Sky?" one Sailor asks.

"Figure it out!" he screams, until he goes back to Melony.

"Now, let's finish this!"she watches in fear his blade getting closer to her, until they both hear a scream of sorts, the cold &amp; snow starts to increase, as he felt not only heavy snow of that in the Tundra but winds as well, as Yalkor hears screams coming from his crew, as well as blasts of Magic and slashes, only seeing flashes of icy blue light. Before he could react, a pale, wrinkled, white arm reaches through the deck and pulls him, Melony only hears one scream before a slash makes it all go silent. The only thing she could hear was her crying, and felt her own tears start to slowly freeze on her face. she hears a slow walking. Down to the Slave Deck, she starts nervously watching, as she sees a White Walker come down the stairway, but not just a regular one. This Walker had Horns coming out of his skull, and wore these black clothes. What followed were the Crew, all following the White Walker, as Wights. Melony closed her eyes and hoped the creature would not do anything to her, it went close and simply looked down with it's blue eyes, and than it all went quite. As she slowly opened her eyes again, the creature and wights were gone. She was alone, and her only hope of getting out of there, was that key.

She reached and reached, and reached for it, but simply couldn't get it. She tried for hours, until she heard someone coming down the stairs again. She quickly covered herself, and looked away hoping to somehow hide, until, a hand went around her shoulder, startling her. She than looked only to see, Heisenberg sitting there. He had his brown hair, beard and horn-rimmed glasses wearing dark robes

"Hello" he said calmly, she simply gawks at the man, while she breathes heavily. He stairs back, before taking the key to her chains "Need this?" he once again says calmly. She nods, and he takes her out of his chains.

as she falls to the ground, he picks her up and takes her from the ship, seeing the carnage from the attack, on the deck.

"Let me get you freshened up" Heisenberg says leading her off the ship, to some camp, with only a bench and pit.

The next day she is at this man's camp, while he is cooking fish.

"Who... are you?" Melony asks, he stops cooking

"Who I am isn't important, I saw you needed some assistance, Melissandre so I gave it." Heisenberg says, Mel looks down.

"Is this hell? I saw Frost Monsters here..." Heisenberg looks to her, staying still.

"I'm afraid it is, all of this is." He continues tending to his fish.

"Out of all people, a slave like you should know. This world is nothing, but hell." She shutters at him.

"all of it?" Melissandre asks.

Heisenberg plays with the fish more "All of it"

"But, I know a way we can get out." Heisenberg says.

"You... you do?" she asks.

"Yes, we need to destroy the man who runs it, so to speak." He explains handing her the food

"And who is that?" Heisenberg than takes out a weapon and gives it to Melissandre

"A man who lives on the coast. He tends a farm, sneak up on him, and use this, do not let him speak to you, or it will be too late for it." he says,

"Is he the monster?" Melissandre asks

"No, that was me, I sort of have a unique talent for shifting into that form when I need to, it's a long story" Heisenberg says looking somewhat resentful, but quickly goes back to his demanding tone. "I had to take on that form to try and get those sailors out of here, I usually don't have the power to do it, this far from the Cold but this land isn't bound by his rules." Heisenberg says "Who's rules?" Melissandre asks. "It is not important" Heisenberg says. Melissandre somewhat terrified of Heisenberg, knowing him to be the Ice Monster, takes the Blade and goes off. She didn't want to say "no" to, whatever Heisenberg is.

As she makes it to the coastline, she starts looking and notices a farm, and a small settlement. she wasn't used to looking for people holding a dagger in her hand. She wasn't used to this much responsibility period. After constant looking, she finally sees a man with white clothes and a beard sitting there.

"I'm over here" he says politely, smiling, revealing himself as Jesse Pinkman.

She takes the blade and points it

"I'm looking for you" she points out with him laughing.

"I know, did a man in black with brown hair come up to you?" the man in lighter robes asks.

"Y-yes he did." she abruptly lets out, he stands up.

"Put the blade down, and we'll talk, do you really trust him, knowing what he's capable of..." she remembered the White Walker and sat down with him. As they both looked at the beach, Jesse says

"So, you're looking for answers, are you?" Jesse asks as they sit near the beach, next to his house.

"I am" she responds

"Lay 'em on me" he responds back to her.

"Who is that man, is he from hell?" Melissandre asks, Jesse looks to her

"The only hell is the one we live in now." Jesse replies, she listens. He pours himself some of the wine

"He was correct in that regard, but, it's a necessary hell." He explains

"How can a hell be necessary?" she asks

"Well think of it likes this." he says taking a bottle of wine

"imagine of me like the bottle, and the guy you met, or just downright darkness as the wine. It's contained because of the bottle, or myself. Now think of the Hell as the cork," Jesse says putting the wine bottle upsidedown "Making sure he cannot get out and spread that evil you saw."

"But, why, how does that work." Jesse chuckles again

"that is... a little more complicated. You'll know in time"

"Well, who are you?" She asks

"You can call me R'hllor " he says,

"Or as some call me _The Lord of Light_, I stay here and I influence the Continents slightly." Mel looks down

"He thinks all of this place is pure evil, and that all people are the same." Mel looks to him.

"I try to prove him wrong " Jesse explains.

"Why do you not go out and help people" Mel asks him.

"Because what's the point of them doing anything if I have to tell them, shouldn't being good come naturally to them, is that so hard!?" he says raising his voice.

"If nobody tells them or influences them, than the darkness can!" she points out.

"That's a good point, I do have followers, but they are not really as interested in keeping the evil out, how about you do it?" She looks up to him extremely confused.

"Why me" Melissandre asks

"I explained a lot of this to you, even if it was just two questions being answered." Jesse further explains.

"Return back to the continents, and join the order become a Priestess of mine, and find Azor Ahai." He says

"Who is that?" She asks

"He is the one. The one, who can finally free the realm of that darkness, or the wine explained."

"I will!" she exclaims

"Once, you want, I can send you back to Essos" he says.

Shortly after a Raven lands on a tree next to them. It is the Legendary Three-Eyed Raven, it heard the whole discussion...

Mel walks into the forest, Only to be shoved down and grabbed by Heisenberg,

"You betrayed me!" he says to her.

Mel tries to get out of his grasp

"I told you don't talk to him, why didn't you listen?!" she starts trying to get out less

"I know who you are, he explained everything to me, you're Darkness and I won't let you get out." Melissandre screams to him, gasping for air.

Heisenberg get angrier hearing that and throws her to the ground

"Go then!" he says angrily

"But, don't think that I would let you get to Azor that easy!" as she gets up he shouts.

"You won't stop me!" Melissandre says standing next to him, trying to be strong in-front of him, he walks out

She than goes to Jesse

"What happened?" Jesse asks

"He was not happy at me siding with you" she explains "He, made it clear his infuriation for my decision to follow you." she says.

"As he usually is, come here" Jesse says.

"Hold still," She stays still and Jesse touches her, and she is back in the busy Asshai street now wanting to spread the message of the Lord of the Light.

Jesse goes up to Heisenberg sitting down on his bench, "You sent someone to _murder _me?" he asks surprised.

Jesse drinks some of his wine "Been a while since you resorted to those tactics Walt, you didn't learn from last time?" He asks looking at Walt

"You just here to brag Jesse, that she chose you, not that I expected maturity" Heisenberg says trying to contain growing rage in him.

"I'm not actually." He says looking away "Really the question I have is why did you?"

"Because I am still sick of this hell and I know with you here, I cannot ever attempt to leave." He says in a controlled manner.

"Well you're right about that. I won't let you spread darkness." Jesse says to him in the same tone and view.

"I will escape Jesse, and you will have wasted all this time trying to control me only to realize I have more patience than you can ever know!" he says now losing his composure. "I did this for my family, and I will continue to."

"Azor Ahai will overtake me" Jesse says laughing a bit

"Than I will stop him too and all others who try to stand in the way of my escape, I won't let you or any of those get in the way. I'll make sure of it" Walt says.

Jesse hands him the Wine bottle. "Just something to past the time." He then gets up and walks away.

Walt now sitting on the bench looks at the wine bottle and freezes it, his eyes turning blue like a King White Walker.


End file.
